Hello Fanfiction Writers!
by Shyjoker
Summary: Original Ideas or Inspiration from Jay Nice! From Ninjago Fandom! Fail humor, broken english and some bad things you guys wont want to hear from here. And lastly spoilers. I'M THE WORST! You guys can send letters and makes video and thrash around over here. Also is open with anything, yesh!
1. First letter or video?

**Welcome to a Fanfic...** **Another new Fic and I promise you that my SYOC still keep going but, firstly I want to say this idea indirectly not mine. Since I got this inspiration from a Ninjago fandom (yes, I'm a Ninjago fan and not so much. Dangan Ronpa still in my heart) Anyway, if you were known Ninjago fanfiction for quite the while then you might know this more.**

 **Okay, lets get to the story on!**

 **You guys who is interest to question or flaming this, do it in review and P.M okay?**

 **This is still on trial, so about 6 chapters I'll upload it.**

 **First timer, Monobear and Junko Enoshima!**

 **LETTER 1**

(Yellow wall, green floor and brown door. That was the camera showing, and also there was a bear and a teenager girl is staring at the turn on camera. Then the bear was poking it.)

MONOBEAR (Normal):"Is this camera on?"

MONOBEAR (Confused):"Wait… Shouldn't be this a letter or something?"

JUNKO (Gloomy):"No idea…"

JUNKO :"Hey, Joker come on out…"

(Then suddenly an arrow passes through the girl and there was a letter.)

JUNKO :"Oh…it's a reminder…"

JUNKO :"From Shyjoker; _Please don't break the fourth wall okay?_ Welp, that's boring."

JUNKO (Brutal):"OH HELL YEAH I OBEY YOU DAMN DOLL!"

JUNKO :"YOUR NO MASTER OF MINE OR EVEN MY CREATOR!"

JUNKO :"ANYWAY LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTING!"

MONOBEAR :"Alright!"

JUNKO (Cute):"Okay, this our feelings to the Fanfiction writers out there,"

JUNKO :"First of all, I am so and so despairing happy that some of you guys make my dear thrash felt very many and variable in your writings!"

JUNKO :"Though then there was Shyjoker ruining his beary amazing character in her SYOC,"

MONOBEAR (Attacks):"Hyah!" *Slash down an arrow

JUNKO (Ecstatic):"Anyway, another something else to be said and I beary can't wait to said it right now!"

JUNKO :"Yy-y-y-y-y-ou guys m-made some pairing me and my sister! Oh, I love you all who made such incredible superbly despairing shipping!"

JUNKO :"Ho-how come you guys knew about my truest of the truest feeling I had for her?!"

(Somewhere a soldier suddenly sneezes)

JUNKO (Royalty):"Though I still had some complaint though, why some of you guys let someone like me alive?"

JUNKO :"You guys are very strange of a stranger indeed,"

JUNKO (Normal):"Not to mention about some lame shipping about me and Makoto,"

(Somewhere far-far away an ordinary boy sneezes)

JUNKO :"You guys suppose do better than that! And so on with my precious baby~"

MONOBEAR (Normal):"Ehem, anyway it's such beary honoring that some of you made me another siblings in many ways,"

MONOBEAR (Happy):"I'm glad that it wasn't Monomi (despite there was a fic about me and her)"

MONOBEAR :"Well, there's my twin, idiotics and so on. Oh I don't care!"

MONOBEAR :"But actually I had one tiny-tiny protest~"

MONOBEAR (Enrage):"WHO THE BEAR WHO PAIRED ME UP WITH MONOMI HUH?! EVEN I'M IN SUCH HANDSOME HUMAN FORM BUT PAIRING ME OR SHIPPING WITH THAT NO GOOD PIECE OF THRASH…!"

MONOBEAR :"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

(AN : I found about a pairing about Monobear/Monomi but in human forms, just search and you'll find it)

MONOBEAR (Happy):"Though, that is just my only protest about this world,"

MONOBEAR & JUNKO :"And we are thanking you for the time,"

-Connection Lost


	2. Duo

LETTER 2

 ** _SAYAKA :"Um…does this fixed right or wrong?"_**

 ** _LEON :"Err…Maizono-san your hands blocking the lens…"_**

 ** _SAYAKA :"Oh, really? Sorry about that,"_**

(The room remains the same but the people in it was different)

SAYAKA (Happy):"Hello everyone this your Idol Sayaka Maizono!"

LEON (Cheeky):"Also your All Star Baseballer Leon Kuwata!"

SAYAKA & LEON (Posed):"We-re here to say about your fic's Fanfiction Writers!"

(Sayaka posed in a cute way and Leon pose in a cool way and I'm sure nobody asking for that at all)

SAYAKA (Normal):"Anyway, who should start?"

LEON :"Ladies first,"

SAYAKA (Happy):"Thanks Kuwata-kun!"

LEON :"No prob"

SAYAKA :"Anyway, I'm so happy about you guys write me and Naegi-kun as shippings!"

LEON (Dumbstruck):"…Um…Maizono-san?"

SAYAKA :"Yes?"

LEON (Broken Smile):"Can I…be outside waiting for your call?"

SAYAKA :"Sure why not!"

LEON (Gloom):"Thanks…"

(Then the red head left the room and closed the door, Sayaka sigh in relieved then her expression changes)

SAYAKA (Serious):"A-anyway aside from Leon-kun heartbroken- whoops! Did I said Leon oh- I mean Kuwata-kun heartbroken mode, lets first to say that I'm thankful for you all being nice to me (even though some pretty hate me allot)"

SAYAKA :"Okay, lets start by Sayaka and Naegi shippers! I'm really thankful for you all, and Naegi-kun was pretty the nice guy I've ever met!"

SAYAKA :"But after gone to Hopes Academy I came closer with Leo- Kuwata-kun allot, well… He does interest about punk music despite I'm a Pop Idol…well still…"

SAYAKA :"But then again, I'm rather confused who should choose Naegi-kun or Kuwata-kun?"

SAYAKA (Embarrassed):"Oh, like I don't know I broke their hearts at the same time (made one of the dead) Because after what I did they were still nice to me, and I'm confused…"

(Suddenly an arrow passes through the girl)

SAYAKA (Shock):"E-eep! Wha- huh?"

SAYAKA :"Dear Sayaka, please do remember that the video not only used as a letter but also as…"

SAYAKA (Blushes):"A memory…"

SAYAKA :"K-kyah! Oh, dear! Oh, dear!"

(The door was slammed open)

LEON :"Something wrong Maizono-san?!"

SAYAKA :"U-um…! Nothing!"

(The bluenette ran out with her face close, from the room leaving the baseballer alone)

LEON (Confused):"What happen?"

LEON (Normal):"Oh, whatever. Forget it, get starting with the video!"

LEON (Excited):"I'm so thankful to you all about shipping me with her! Honestly I had many thousands and thousands of thanks!"

LEON :"Despite she made me get killed but I don't mind!"

LEON :"Well, there was once about me and Kirigiri. That girl is the headmaster daughter and rather cold…"

LEON (Embarrassed):"But I admit she was pretty one quite the chick,"

LEON (Cheeky):"Though I'm really thankful to you all!"

LEON :"Later~!"

-Connection Lost


	3. Trio

LETTER 3

 **? ? ? :"Hey, from what should we start from?"**

 **? ? ? :"Start from shippers, then happy days,"**

 **? ? ? :"Um…guys, the camera is already on…"**

 **? ? ? :"Got it kid,"**

 **? ? ? :"Let get it rolling and action!"**

(Three boys, I mean. Two boys and one girl, the two perfectly opposite one to another and the girl is rather sweet)

CHIHIRO (Annoyed):"Hey! I'm a boy!"

MONDO (Angry):"Take it back you damn narrator!"

KIYOTAKA (Calm):"Now-now, kyodai and Fujisaki-san, don't yell at the narrator and we are here for the protest correct?"

KIYOTAKA (Serious):"Anyhow, you two are ready? We are about to pose and it's late,"

CHIHIRO (Determined):"Okay!"

MONDO (Fire up):"Yeah!"

ALL :"We are the Dangan Ronpa popular trio!"

CHIHIRO :"Chihiro Fujisaki!"

MONDO :"Mondo Oowada!"

KIYOTAKA :"Kiyotaka Ishimaru!"

(The three pose, Oowada do the Phoenix and at the middle, Chihiro was at his right doing the same and lastly Kiyotaka was at the left, who is the only one who salute)

MONDO (Awkward):"How come you're the only one who saluted!?"

CHIHIRO (Embarrassed):"Guys…this is kinda embarrassing…"

KIYOTAKA (Confused):"Eh? So we're not doing the salute? Kyoudai? Fujisaki-san?"

KIYOTAKA :"I thought we were agreeing about that,"

CHIHIRO (Normal):"Right, I think we both decide to change it when you left for the soccer club…"

CHIHIRO (Guilty):"Sorry…"

MONDO (Annoyed):"Argh, forget it what's the point we already posed and all,"

MONDO :"Anyway let's get to the real business…!"

MONDO (Angry):"DEAR F*CKING FANFICTION WRITERS I'M F*CKING PROTEST ABOUT YOUR SHPPING!"

KIYOTAKA (Ordering):"Language!"

CHIHIRO (Nervous):"Ehem, anyway about the shipping you guys made well. It's very disturbing…"

CHIHIRO :"I mean, I know I'm crossdressing so much but you guys can't ship me with boys so much since I looked like a girl,"

KIYOTAKA (Serious):"Also me and kyoudai! Just because we were close that doesn't mean we were in love!"

KIYOTAKA :"I find it very disturbing in many ways, and I have to force myself to avoid both kyoudai and Fujisaki-san!"

KIYOTAKA (Angry):"BECAUSE IT WAS SO DISTURBING!"

MONDO :"Damn straight!"

CHIHIRO (Smiles):"B-but we were quite thankful for you guys make a good brother-friends relationship in some of your stories!"

MONDO (Smiles):"Also shipping this stiff guy with that soldier! They're perfect!"

KIYOTAKA (Blushes):"D-d-don't say such thing, please do remember about the rules about dating in school grounds."

KIYOTAKA :"Besides I think Ikusaba-san was interest with Naegi-kun and I think they were perfect,"

KIYOTAKA (Serious):"Still it won't changes the fact the rule,"

CHIHIRO (Happy):"Also, I'm really happy about the non-despair days. Because it was cheery, bright and may more with words I can't tell you in one statement!"

MONDO (Happy):"Yeah, nice going with those stories!"

MONDO :"Okay, I think that was all-"

MONDO :"Oh, right! About the story about me and my aniki, I'm totally grateful for you guys, had my words on it,"

KIYOTAKA (Happy):"Okay, that is all we were about to say! Thank you and thank you very much for your time!"

-Connection Lost

 **AN : For IshiMondo shippers, don't kill me yet since I'm also one. But this fic represents the true (fictional) feelings of the characters. Besides if both (or maybe three) read some of the stories about them being yaoi, wouldn't that disturb them allot?**


	4. Alone

LETTER 4

MAKOTO (Happy):"Hello everyone, I'm Makoto Naegi you Dangan Ronpa protagonist and ultimate or super high school level Luckster,"

MAKOTO :"Anyway, I'm here for thanking for you fanfiction writers for making so many writings about me and others,"

MAKOTO (Awkward):"Even though not so much for Hagakure-san, Yamada-san, and some strange shipping's of me and Togami-san being in…"

MAKOTO :"Augh…"

MAKOTO (Smiles):"Anyway, still thanking you guys for writing these amazing stories!"

MAKOTO (Disappointed):"I think that was all for now…"

-Connection Lost


	5. Two strangers and one original

LETTER 5

LALA (Peppy):"I'm Lala!"

MAKOTO (Sad):"Makoto Naegi again…"

ALKA (Flat):"With Alka,"

ALL :"We're here to inform our feeling of Fanfiction Writers our words!"

LALA (Smiles):"Well, first of all I'm not from canon of Dangan Ronpa but canon with my Author same with Alka,"

MAKOTO :"And I am…"

ALKA (Smiles):"Oh, Makoto don't be such a sad man and I mean it wasn't that bad about being the only guy got chosen for this video,"

MAKOTO :"Aside from Maizono start to date trial Kuwata, Kirigiri was with the real headmaster for quality family time, Fujisaki, Oowada and Ishimaru was somewhere and anybody else was busy,"

MAKOTO :"Yeah, looks like I should start to doubt about my talent,"

ALKA (Impressed):"Sarcastic,"

LALA (Chirpy):"Anyway this 6 chapters was out for just a test and remember! The Author ideas of this stories was completely hers and it was from Ninjago fanfiction writer! Go and find it!"

LALA (Serious):"Also, you guys can ask back or questions, but no dares since it was not a truth and dare game!"

ALKA (Smiles):"Anyway, we OCs just for some kill time and not serious but if you wanted too. You guys can ask this and that,"

MAKOTO (Awkward):"I think that was all right?"

LALA & ALKA :"Yep!"

-Connection Lost


	6. Pedophile Pride SLAP!

LETTER 6

JIN (Normal):"Ehem, this is the **REAL** headmaster of Hope Peaks Academy and **still** alive prior the execution of Blast Off! I'm here to say my words,"

JIN (Thinking):"…"

JIN :"…"

JIN :"…"

JIN :"…"

JIN :"What did some of you…"

JIN :"Think…"

JIN (Angry):"WHO. I. AM. HUH?!"

JIN :"ASIDE FROM KYOUKO BEING *PIIP!* AND *PIIP!* BUT SERIOUS I'M *PIIP!* HER!? DO I LOOK **THAT** KIND OF FATHER TO YOU ALL!?"

JIN :"I'm dead serious protest some of the writings! Aside from Kyouko being with Naegi (lets see if he was **worthy** for her…)"

JIN (Calm):"Ehem, okay that was my outburst and quite sorry about that,"

JIN :"Well, I'm here to say that I doesn't care about how you write me or think of me. But as long you all writes Kyouko as a good beautiful girl as ever and not being dirty on, I think I'll honor you kids,"

JIN (Normal):"Well, that's all I could have said to you…"

JIN :"There was nothing more of that, but just keep on writing,"


	7. Literally

LETTER 7

Dear, Traveler

Thank you for the kind review and please see you favorite list since I was a fan of your writings. I was pretty happy that you reviewed my stories as well. Sometime I only reviews when I feel like but to me favorite them could be enough. I'm so sorry that I barely update my SYOC since I was done with my examination for 4 days straight and went to school trip. It was tiring especially the school since since I slept at least 5 times with some hours and the next I barely know the time.

P.S : Don't be shy on advertising your own fic, its not that bad!

MAKOTO (Smiles):"Well you hear the doll right?"

LALA (Smiles):"Yep, yep!"

KYOUKO (Normal):"Hm…Anyway you should start writing some since you don't want you readers to get waiting allot didn't you?"

SHYJOKER (Panics):"Eeep! Okay! Okay!"

-Connection Lost


	8. Kyouko

LETTER 8

TOGAMI (Flat):"Hello, fanfiction writers I am Byakuya Togami and mostly I should say the original one not the fat faker,"

TOGAMI (Staring at the letter):"Okay, lets getting on to Nessie Kiku who was named Nessie71 which I don't see the difference of the names of it,"

TOGAMI (Arm crossed):"I've read your fics and I should say…"

TOGAMI (Dark):" **I truly disgust it,** "

TOGAMI :"Seriously? Me and that Kirigiri headmaster daughter, how in the world I end up with her?"

TOGAMI :"Not to mention I think I remember about some fic recall I raped her, such ridiculous story."

TOGAMI (Angry):"And should say whoever write this made me ALMOST got kicked out from school! If weren't Kirigiri explanation that it was all fictions,"

TOGAMI :"Though like I care to hell about it, but I admit this rather better than paired up with that slave or that murderous fiend,"

(Somewhere a girl just sneezed and turns into a murderer chasing down all the students with her scissors)

TOGAMI (Disgust):"What far worst that some of you writers paired me with some stupid males!"

TOGAMI :"Such as Naegi, Oowada, Ishimaru, Kuwata, Hahakure and Fujisaki," (Shyjoker :"Hey this almost all the males you mention! Except for Yamada since he was ugly" (Somewhere a fat guy sneezes and fall from stairs))

TOGAMI :"I despise you all who write that, I even despise the author for shipping me with that thick brows, though I rather admit I glad that I was on top,"

TOGAMI (Silent):"… … … …"

TOGAMI (Awkward):"Forget what I've said,"

TOGAMI :"Well I'm suggest that next time if you wanted to write me, better ship with some like Celes and make me had a son instead of daughter,"

TOGAMI (Smirk):"And some parts how I am so lovable" NARCISSISM ALERT!

TOGAMI :"Good day to you all and later,"

-Connection Lost


	9. Never make her angry

**LETTER 9**

FUKAWA (Nervous):"H-h-hello f-fan-fanfiction w-w-w-wwriters…! I-I'm T-Touko Fuka-wa,"

FUKAWA :"I'm h-h-ere t-t-to say thanks f-for…"

FUKAWA :"PAIR ME UP WITH BYAKUYA-SAMA!"

FUKAWA (Angry):"B-but I hate some of you end up made me died in the story line!"

FUKAWA :"NOT TO MENTION ABOUT THAT AMNESIAC DETECTIVE GET HIS LOVE!"

FUKAWA :"I CAN'T! I CAN'T! I CAN'T!"

*Connection Lost


	10. Monobear's dilemma

LETTER 10

MONOBEAR (Sad):"Sighs such sadness overflows me..."

MONOMI (Confused):"What sadness? Aren't you heartless?"

MONOBEAR (Angry):"Oh, shut up Monomi! You wouldn't understand me!"

SHYJOKER (Cheery):"Oh~ looks like our very beloved spitting worth bear is in dilemma~"

MONOBEAR :"I don't get you but I clawed you later!"

SHYJOKER :"Eep~ now I'm scared."

MONOBEAR (Glooms):"Oh, whatever what did you even care about an evil bear like me?"

MONOMI (Normal):"Now he's sadden..."

MONOMI (Sadden):"If anyone sad, I'm sad too. Even with this _thing_."

SHYJOKER :(Sweatdropped)"Thing is harsh, oh whatever!"

SHYJOKER :"Lets cheer him up with some fics that showed him, that he is the real badass!"

MONOBEAR (Angry):"SEE?! YOU DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND ME AND YOU THINK YOU KNOW ALL HUH?!"

SHYJOKER & MONOMI : (Hugging each other)

MONOBEAR (Evil):"But then again I think I can forgive you after knowing clearly how beary awesome I am!"

SHYJOKER :"Narcissistic mode alert! Narcissistic mode alert!"

MONOBEAR (Hyper):"Of course forget my dilemma, it's not even that important."

MONOBEAR (Glooms):"But still I can't help but to think about it..."

-Connection Lost

MONOMI (Supporting):"Hey! I'm the first Super Dangan Ronpa 2 character to appear!"


	11. Blushed Blush Blushing

LETTER 11

SHYJOKER :"Somebody is asking for your relationship,"

MAKOTO (Surprise):"R-really?!"

KYOUKO (Normal):"..."

JIN (Appeared):"What relationship, I didn't heard about this!"

FUHITO (Appeared):"Who is this boy again?"

SHYJOKER (Sweatdropped):"Okay, you two out! OUT!" (Pushing the two strange away)

MAKOTO (Smiles):"Well isn't obviously? Besides we were already going out and currently engaged after the class 77th saving from Junko's AI."

KYOUKO (Thinking):"Well, to be exact Makoto done that after we gone out to a French restaurant and give me a ring that he and Fukawa carefully choose."

MAKOTO (Embarrassed):"H-hey now..!"

KYOUKO (Blushing):"But I hope my relatives would come there, and surely roses are my hopes."

SHYJOKER :"Ehem, nobody even asked your marriage yet. But then again, what would you named your kids?"

KYOUKO :"Well about that..."

MAKOTO (Sweatdropped):"Well we did planning to named a boy with Hope meaning, and Komeada seems to hype about it..."

KYOUKO (Flat):"Not to mention he so far even gave us the list... Aki, Amal, Chiyembekezo, Elpidius, Elpis, Esperanza, Hope, Imeda, ... ... ... ... ... Xi-wang and lastly Zita..."

SHYJOKER (Angry):"You don't have to mention all the names you know!"

MAKOTO (Awkward):"Well, these names had different gender use shouldn't we segregate them some?"

KYOUKO :"Sorry but no."

MAKOTO & SHYJOKER (Surprise):"What!?"

KYOUKO :"Because we should decide some names on our own, not depending with... Komaeda..."

KYOUKO (Blush):"Though if it was a boy I should take Jin or Fuhito and if it was a girl I'll named it Yui."

MAKOTO (Blush):"K-Kyouko..."

SHYJOKER :(Drinking a dark chocolate syrup)

-Connection Lost

SHYJOKER :"BOTH OF YOU ARE ARE BEING INTERVIEWED HERE! KNOW YOUR PLACES!"


	12. Unrequited Love

LETTER 12

SAYAKA (Happy):"Looks like this time someone requested for us Naegi-kun!"

MAKOTO (Awkward):"Haha...yeah..."

(Both Kyouko and Leon was locked outside and the door was being guarded by Monobeast, Shyjoker, Mondo, Mukuro and Monomi)

Monomi (Confused):"Why did I even involved with this?!"

Shyjoker (Annoyed):"Just accept your fate!"

(Back to Naezono)

MAKOTO (Normal):"Okay, let's start with something small?"

SAYAKA (Blush):"Well, I liked Naegi because he saved a crane in our old school when we still in Middle schools..."

SAYAKA :"Though I still had that feeling..."

MAKOTO (Sad):"Y-yeah but now I-"

SAYAKA (Smiles):"It's okay, you're with Kirigiri now."

MAKOTO :"M-Maizono-san..."

SAYAKA :"Well before you met her, I was had so many chances to say it to you. But now..."

SAYAKA :"Well, it's my fault so it's fine!"

MAKOTO :"..."

MAKOTO :"You know... Before I met Kyouko, I liked you."

MAKOTO :"But as a friend, maybe I had few crush on you but... Maybe not as close with Kyouko with..."

SAYAKA (Darken):"..."

SAYAKA :"..."

SAYAKA :"...I..."

SAYAKA (Smiles):"I'm flattered and sad at the same time!"

MAKOTO (Surprise):"E-eh?!"

(Finally the door break through by Leon and Kyouko)

-Connection Lost


	13. (Un)breakable Duo

LETTER 13

? ? ? :"Come on Touko-san put down your hair!"

? ? ? :"Not in million years doing such thing!"

? ? ? :"Come on-come on~ don't be shy!"

? ? ? :"N-NO!"

* * *

KOMARU (Smiles):"Hello, hello and helloooo~ everybody!"

KOMARU :"My name is Komaru Naegi but just call me Komaru-chan!" (Winks)

KOMARU :"And this is my dear best frien-"

(The younger sister of Makoto Naegi gulps)

TOUKO (Angry):"I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT TO DO THIS!"

KOMARU (Pleading):"B-but this was requested by fallenstreet01..."

TOUKO (Thinking):"..."

TOUKO (Annoyed):"...Fine..."

KOMARU (Happy):"Yey! Anyway since the topic would be random and all, let's planning for our activity as best friends would do!"

TOUKO (Shock):"A-as f-f-friends...?!"

KOMARU :"Yeah! I think we can go shopping for cloths, perfume and foods!"

TOUKO (Disgusted):"I hope you wouldn't b-buy something weird for yourself."

KOMARU :"Something like Tuna Eyeball? The last time I ate it you run off-"

TOUKO (Stressed):"Please don't remind me...!"

KOMARU (Confused):"Eh, why?"

TOUKO :"Argh! I thought we were close but it ends up we still far!"

TOUKO :"How in the world Makoto can hold up with someone like you?!"

KOMARU :"Isn't because he was my nii-chan? Of course we could hold up with each other and we sometime can fight too,"

KOMARU (Mocking):"At least it was better than your undying love for Togami! He barely even loved you back!"

TOUKO (Angry):"Don't starts insulting Byakuya-sama you lil' brat!"

KOMARU (Pouting):"Hmph!"

TOUKO (Pissed):"Hey!"

-Connection Lost

SHYJOKER (Sweatdropped):"I think, they should start over again..."


	14. Lovely(?)

**Okay, this is must be new for you guys since this will be about "Monokuma, this is your fault!" *Mikamizu Mouri slaps Shyjoker with Monobear**

 **Shyjoker:"Hey!"**

 **Monobear:"No kidding, hey!"**

 **Mikamizu: (Running away laughing** **)**

 **EDIT: This is the first time I've write more than 13 chapters! Before SDD got re-written though, heheh...**

* * *

 **LETTER 14**

CHIHIRO (Nervous):"Since I'm going to be hosting about this time letter on my own-"

CHIHIRO (Even more nervous):"Um, well, to be exact me, Kuwata-kun and Ikusaba-san."

LEON (Cheerful):"Yo!"

MUKURO (Normal):"Hello..."

CHIHIRO:"A-anyway, let's get on with the video shall we?"

CHIHIRO (Thinking):"Um, this story about a point of view of a player that had many similarity as me, only this player is a..."

CHIHIRO (Glooms):"..Girl..."

LEON (Sweatdropped):"Um, aside from that. Spoilers. The protagonist was rather to be said as, to easy as a killing target. Like a lamb that was ready to get eaten!"

MUKURO:"Also the protag has the mission to save some students before all of them died again, but right now we already lost a soul."

LEON (Disgusted):"No kidding, but something was rather lacked in this story though..."

MUKURO:"I'm not really knowledgeable with literature but, maybe we can hear that out."

CHIHIRO (Sweatdropped):"G-guys, don't forget that I'm still here. Anyway, this isn't the first time something like was happened, the first time that had a real person that got into one of the..."

CHIHIRO (Gloom):"Mutual Kill Life... Cast, was made by Marionette Rui, who is currently to be HIATUS or maybe quit in the FFN. The character role she choose was Celestia Ludenburg."

SHYJOKER (Normal):"And my personal comment, the story plot was rather weak and too "flowly" for the protag for her own good. I mean, the betrayal and conflict was rather lacked, but that just my opinion, since I barely interest with the story and only read-skip some parts/chapters. Later!"

CHIHIRO (Panics):"H-hey be nice with her!"

LEON (Raise eyebrow):"Oooh, she already said what I wanted too say!"

CHIHIRO:"Kuwata-kun!?"

MUKURO (Thinking):"Is that so...? Agreement shall be made then."

CHIHIRO:"Ikusaba-san?!"

LEON (Cheerful):"Whoops, it's time to go! I'm planning to go out with Saya- I mean, Maizono-san to the movies right now! Later~"

MUKURO (Surprise):"Ah, I also had to go with my sister to visit... **Her boyfriend**..."

CHIHIRO:"W-why the boyfriend mention is so dark?!"

CHIHIRO (Silence):"Wait..."

CHIHIRO (Shock):"JUNKO HAD A BOYFRIEND?"

MUKURO (Dark):"Whose life going to be cut short."

CHIHIRO (Panic):"Ikusaba-san please restrict any violence!"

MUKURO (Serious):"Don't worry, I'm planning to put in some laxative when we drink something, so problem solve."

CHIHIRO (Dead Panic):"Ikusaba-saaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

-Connection Lost


	15. Marry

**LETTER 15**

(Camera was facing the ceiling with some background music, which it was the worst sound ever to hear)

 ***Drum rolls**

 ***Drum rolls**

 ***Drum rolls**

 ***SDR2 opening soundtrack**

 ***Combined with Sephiroth Theme**

 ***Combined with Jingle Bells**

 ***Author passing by, wondering how sick she was tuning this music of all**

* * *

? ? ?:"STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP, for the sake of ears! Can you please stop with that terrible mixing!?"

? ? ?:"Zzzzzz...ZZZZZZ...zzzzz...zzzzZZZZZZ...zzzzzZZZZZzzzz..."

(Then the camera faced down to floor)

? ? ?:"Where is this horrible music came from anyway?"

? ? ?:"Um... I think it was somewhere over there... Hinata-kun..."

* * *

(Then the camera faced normally to the front and revealed it was Hajime and Chiaki)

HAJIME (Relieved):"I found it! Thanks Nanami-san!"

CHIAKI (Yawns):"No prob..."

HAJIME (Blushed):"A-anyway this is the first time that the SDR2 cast appeared here, right Chiaki- I mean N-Nanami-san?"

CHIAKI (Sleeping):"..."

* * *

USAMI/MONOMI (Panicked):"Actually it was us to be more exact!"

* * *

HAJIME (Sweatdropped):"This is getting out of hand..."

HAJIME (Sad):"Well, it's not like we can do anything about you. I mean you are just a program girl from another program..."

HAJIME (Sweatdropped):"Now that is weird, hey! Shyjoker aren't you supposed make these in one-shot collections instead of this cartegory?"

SHYJOKER (Angry):"To be more specific... MAYBE IT'S YOUR FAULT! THIS IS ABOUT YOU REVIEWING ABOUT THE FIC! FIIICCCSSS!"

(Then the doll disappeared)

HAJIME:"I wonder is she had some issues with another writer? WHo was it again? CrimsonSky or SkyTamer?"

HAJIME (Sighs):"Whatever, she's right I'm the one who's being wrong here..."

HAJIME (Smiles):"Anyway to you all writers, thank you for making a fic about me and Nanami-san. We are very happy about and appreciated all the works you have done!"

HAJIME (Awkward):"Despite I'm personally against me paired with Komeada..."

HAJIME (Akwardly smiles):"Well, the rumors I'm going to date some AI girl is spreading here. Besides if she was real in this world, I think instead of dating her... I could propose to her, it's more better than dating that end up breaking up quicker. Marrying is more eternal..."

CHIAKI (Serious):"I agree with you Hajime! With that kind of tactic I may have complete my otome game!"

HAJIME (Shocked):"Gyah! Chiaki- Nanami-san h-h-h-h-h-how long did you-?!"

CHIAKI:"Worry not Hajime, I will be back later for this letter to be answered! Right now I must trying this kind of tactic! Now which game had the quick propose path?"

(Chiaki left the room with a stunned Hajime in it.)


	16. Insulting

**LETTER 16**

 **WARNING: In this one it would be insulting in many ways, I am serious. A hint of hypocrites sides, personal thought and it was too honest enough to get the insults in and out. I repeat this chapter would be insulting for all readers...**

 **I am so sorry, in many ways**

 **But not so sorry for writing this**

 **Buddy.**

* * *

SHYJOKER:"This one is kinda a little bit personal since I'm too a SYOC writer, just so you know..."

SHYJOKER:"Ehem! Ehem! Well, getting all this SYOC fanfic going on I would say they had a reason to be exist my dear reviewer!"

SHYJOKER:"Firstly because SYOC writing is so fun! Daring! Challenging! And you may get more experience on making characters with more personalities!"

SHYJOKER:"Second SYOC is so fun they are so un **bear** able!"

(Suddenly a frying pan was swing from the back)

? ? ?:"Upupupu.."

SHYJOKER:"Ow... Thirdly I would say not because it was really me (completely), wanting to get popularity, well known, more favs, reviews and follows. Well..."

SHYJOKER:"Mostly maybe because of that..."

SHYJOKER:"I guess..."

SHYJOKER:"Um, anyway. Though based on said before it's mostly I would thought off from all SYOC I've read and send in with, but seriously. Sometimes I get a-"

SHYJOKER:"Little bit-"

SHYJOKER:" **PISSED**."

SHYJOKER:"OH I MEAN COME ON I KNOW SOME OF YOU MAY DON'T LIKE WAIT FOR FAR TOO LONG, WAIT TOO LONG AND OOOOHHHHH! MAYBE TOO PREASURRED ENOUGH TO F*CKING DELETED IT."

SHYJOKER:"YOU STILL CALL YOURSELF A WRITER?! TRY WRITING ONE THEN COMPLETED IN THE BRIGHT-RIGHT AND PERFECT WAY THEN YOU START COMMENT ABOUT IT DAMNIT!"

SHYJOKER:"OH, GOD AND GOD AND GOD FOR THE NAME OF THOR UNDERWEAR! DESPITE THIS ISN'T RIGHT TO SAY TO YOU ALL REVIEWS WRITERS BUT I'M SO LIKE PISSED READING THIS STUFFS!"

SHYJOKER:"Oh my gurd you are so creative! Oh wow, you update quick so _unlike other authors_! The concept like so awesome! Don't worry at least you update, unlike others!"

SHYJOKER:"WHY THE HEELS YOU KNOW ABOUT WRITING A SYOC?! EASY PEASY OR PIE? WHY THIS STUFF WRITTEN OUR FROM NON-SYOC WRITERS?! I MEAN COME ON MAN THIS ISN'T RIGHT IN MANY WAYS!"

SHYJOKER:"YOU THINK OUR REAL LIFE WAS TOO LITTLE OF BEING IMPORTANT DESPITE WRITING?! HEY, EVERYONE HAD REAL LIFE PROBLEM, THEY DON'T NEED TO BRAG IT BUT AT LEAST THEY WANTED TO WRITE IT!"

SHYJOKER:"GETTING LAZY IS NORMAL, I MEAN TRY COMPARE TO YOUR OWN STUDY OR WASHING YOUR OWN PROBLEMS YOU CAUSED FOR OTHERS!"

SHYJOKER:"SYOC ARE SO FUN AND SO UNBEARABLE! EVEN I'M UPDATING FOR GODS KNOWS HOW LONG WOULD BE COMPLETE AT LEAST I TRIED TO WRITE IT OUT!"

SHYJOKER:"EVEN IT END UP TAKES 1-5-10 YEARS I DON'T CARE! IN MY OPINION ENDING IT SO CASUALLY SINCE YOU FEELS THIS HAD LACKED REVIEWS, FAVS, FOLLOWS, VIEWS AND MANY MORE THAT YOU FEELS IT'S LACKED IS SO NOT FUN AND FUNNY TO ME!"

SHYJOKER:"EVENTHOUGH WHAT I SAID IS SO UNFAIR AND CRUEL, BUT IT'S WHAT I THOUGHT FOR IT! EVEN IT WAS TOO LONG FOR UPDATES AT LEAST IT WAS WORTH UNTIL THE ENDING AFTER YEARS LATER!"

SHYJOKER:"IT'S WHAT I THOUGHT! I'VE SAID SO! SO... So..."

SHYJOKER (Calms down):"So that's why SYOC was created by the way..."

SHYJOKER:"In my opinion though..."

SHYJOKER:"Apologies to be made if this was consider wrong in your opinion, but I liked to say my words even they were cruel. Proudly!"


End file.
